Del Odio Al amor ¿Solo Hay Un Paso? ¡Jamas!
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin y Len, ambos no se soportan, Rin es una chica inocente y alegre, Len es un chico atrevido y tambien es el Playboy mas popular. Rin lo detesta, Len la detesta, pero todos conocemos el dicho ¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!, ¿sera verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Del Odio Al Amor**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin PoV:**

Mi nombre es Rin, Hibiki Rin, en estos momentos me encuentro en el aeropuerto, ¿Por qué?, bueno, por el simple hecho y razón, de que en 15 minutos estaré abordando el avión y dirigiéndome hacia mi nueva vida, ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?, bueno, me encantaría contárselos pero… ¿porque no mejor lo ven ustedes mismos?

.

.

.

**Tres días antes…**

El sol se colaba atravesó de las persianas entreabiertas de la habitación, donde una chica rubia dormía plácidamente, los rayos de sol apuntaban directamente hacia sus ojos, la chica hizo una mueca y acto seguido, se cubrió la cara con la sabana, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

-Rin… -dijo una suave voz en el oído de la chica –Rin… ¿Rin?-volvió a decir mientras sacudía suavemente a la chica -¡RIN! –exclamo zarandeando ferozmente a la rubio que seguía sin reaccionar, acto seguido, la chica tomo el colchón de la cama y le dio vuelta, haciendo que la rubia callera al suelo

-¡Auch!-dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo y empujando el colchón que había caído encima de ella -¿Por qué hiciste eso Yufu?-pregunto a la albina que la miraba con una expresión graciosa e intentaba reprimir una carcajada

-bueno, lo que pasa es que no te despertabas, y además tu tía hablo, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, que era urgente, que llamaría quizás más tarde, así que, aparte de que casi te quedabas durmiendo por toda la mañana y tienes que desayunar

-pero no era necesario destrozar la cama-dijo Rin mientras doblaba las cobijas y las acomodaba debajo de las almohadas y extendía el cubre cama –con solo llamarme me hubiese despertado

-hice eso Rin, pero tu ni siquiera te quejaste, ¿sabías que tenías el sueño pesado?, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo le hacían tus nanas para despertarte

-hacían de todo menos darle vuelta a la cama conmigo encima –dijo sacándole la lengua a la Yufu

Yufu Sekka era la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza y mayormente de cuidarme a mí, ahora que me encontraba viviendo con mi tía, Yufu era hija de una vieja amiga de la tía de Rin, Meiko, Meiko la había acogido cuando era una niña de quince años hace siete años, le dio un hogar y le ayudaba en sus gastos en las escuela primaria, Yufu empezó a trabajar en casa de Meiko para que le cuidara la casa y le hiciera la limpieza, puesto que la mujer pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando, Yufu recibía un buen salario, Meiko le pagaba muy bien sabiendo la condición en la que se encontraba su familia, la chica mantenía a sus padres y a sus cuatro hermanos menores. Cuando Rin llego a vivir a casa de su tía Meiko, al cabo de un tiempo, se había hecho gran amiga de Yufu.

Rin se dirigió al cuarto de baño no sin antes coger algo de ropa de su ropero.

Rin se bañó, se cambió y salió de su cuarto camino hacia el comedor, donde su desayuno la esperaba, huevos revueltos con jamón, una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-oye Yufu… me dijiste que tía Meiko quería hablar urgentemente conmigo, ¿sabes para qué?

-a decir verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que quisiera decirte, pero cuando me hablo a mi esta mañana, sonaba un poco preocupada

-¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo en el trabajo?-pregunto Rin con un deje de preocupación

-si hubiese sido así, supongo que quizás me lo hubiese dicho a mi

-supongo que tienes razón

Rin se dirigió a la sala a ver por un rato la televisión, no había casi nada bueno en ella, o al menos que le llamara la atención.

Rin se detuvo a ver un canal de música, era sobre los mejores éxitos musicales del momento, se detuvo a ver por un rato, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Apago la televisión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yufu?-pregunto viendo a la peli plata que mezclaba algo en un tazón

-intento hacer un pastel, ¿no me quieres ayudar Rin?-pregunto a la rubia que la miraba con curiosidad

-¿Por qué quieres hacer un pastel?

-bueno, pues… no sé, sinceramente no sé, encontré la receta del pastel, y al ver que teníamos todos los ingredientes me dieron ganas de hacer uno, ¿no te apetece ayudarme?

-porque no, ¡manos a la obra!

Y así pasaron un buen rato, haciendo un pastel, o al menos intentaban hacerlo, luego de haber arreglado la cocina después del desastre que causaron, se fueron a ver la televisión juntas, ya era hora de la novela de Yufu.

Se la quedaron viendo y luego se pusieron a ver una película, olvidándose completamente del pastel, reaccionaron hasta que sintieron un olor un tanto extraño

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿el qué?

-ese olor, huele, huele como a quemado

-¿quemado?, ¡el pastel!-exclamaron ambas corriendo a ver el pobre pastel que estaba completamente quemado.

-creo que nunca seremos buenas reposteras

Al cabo de un rato, se escuchó el sonido del teléfono y Rin corrió a contestar

-¿moshi, moshi? Casa de Sakine Meiko ¿Quién habla?

_-¿Rin?, soy yo, Meiko, quería hablar contigo, quizás esto sea un tanto difícil para ti, debido a que… bueno yo… -_su voz sonaba preocupada – _Rin, me ascendieron, ahora soy la vicepresidenta de la compañía, eso significa que… bueno, Rin, nos tendremos que mudar, ya no trabajare en uno de los pequeños edificios como lo hago ahora, tendré que trabajar en la cede principal, y eso está un poco lejos, aparte de que no te podría dejar sola, estas a mi cargo así que… me han dicho que nos trasladaran a todas, a ti te han conseguido entrar a uno de los mejores colegios en todo Japón, e inclusive nos han conseguido una gran y estupenda vivienda, por favor Rin, no te enojes_

-¿Por qué razón debería estar enojada tía?, al contrario, me encuentro muy feliz por ti, ¡es el puesto que siempre has querido, por el que tanto has luchado!, pero tengo una pequeña duda… ¿a qué lugar nos mudaremos tía?

_-bueno… me han dado tres días para alistar todo, empiezan mañana, te quería pedir, si me podrías hacer el favor de ser tu quien entregara los papeles para el traslado, solo ha pasado una semana desde que iniciaron las clases, así que creo que no habría mucho problema con el traslado, ¿los podrías entregar mañana? –_Rin dio un leve si_ – bueno, el miércoles estaríamos tomando el avión destino Sapporo a Tokio _

-¿nos iremos a Tokio?-pregunto asombrada

_-si…Rin, debo colgar, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos debido a nuestro traslado_

-claro tía, adiós, te quiero…

**Rin PoV:**

¿Qué?, nos teníamos que mudar, no puede ser, recuerdo perfectamente que me había mudado a casa de tía Meiko para evitar esto, las mudanzas, pase toda mi vida mudándome, pasaba más de cinco mudanzas en el año, para mí era frustrante, me mude con tía Meiko porque ella vivía en un solo lugar, tranquila, y que, ¡nos tenemos que mudar de aquí también!, alto… estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no?, solo estoy pensando en mí, no he pensado en tía Meiko, ella me acogió en su casa a pesar de los problemas por los que estaba pasando, se esmeró porque en mi estadía aquí, no me faltase nada, y, ¿es así como estoy pensando de ella?, soy patética… ahora a darle la noticia a Yufu

-¡Yufu!, ¿Dónde estás?, tengo algo que decirte

-eh, estoy en la cocina Rin-chan –escuche que me gritaba, corrí hacia ella -¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-bueno… ¡nos mudaremos!-dije fingiendo alegría, escuche como algunos platos se quebraban –oye… ¿estás bien?

-y… ¿adónde nos mudaremos Rin?-pregunto preocupada

-bueno, no es muy lejos, aquí cerca –ella suspiro aliviada – a Tokio-le dije sonriendo

Yufu hizo una mueca de sorpresa y me fulmino con la mirada

-oye… no es mi culpa, a Meiko-oba la han ascendido, será la vicepresidenta y tendrá que trabajar desde la cede principal

-¿enserio?, ¡eso es fabuloso!, entonces… espera, ¿Cuándo nos tendremos que ir?

-el miércoles, así que… creo que hay que empezar a arreglar las maletas

-tienes razón, ¡le avisare a mis familiares!-dijo corriendo en busca del teléfono, yo solo reí ante la expresión de Yufu

Corrí a mi cuarto a empezar a arreglar todas las cosas, solo deje afuera dos mudadas de ropa para mañana y pasado, y el uniforme, suspire.

Después de haber arreglado todo en las maletas, saque una cámara de fotografías que tenía guardada en un cajón, empecé a tomar fotos de las habitaciones, de los cuartos, los pasillos, la sala, el patio, la cocina, ¡toda la casa!

Cuando termine volví a mi cuarto, me coloque los audífonos y me puse a pensar, ¿Qué es lo primero que haré en mi nueva vida?, cerré los ojos lentamente para acomodarme y dejarme relajar por la música. Cuando los abrí, ya era de noche y Yufu me gritaba desde la cocina que bajara, que tenía que cenar, me levante perezosamente y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí y luego baje las escaleras, en el comedor estaba Meiko-oba.

-¡Rin!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto cielo?, Yufu te lleva hablando más de media hora

-etto –sentí como me sonrojaba de la vergüenza – gomen, pero me había quedado dormida

-oh, no hay problema-me dijo ella dándome una cálida sonrisa

Tía Meiko, era una mujer alta, de buen cuerpo, poseía un cabello color marrón, corto, decía que no le gustaba tener el cabello largo, se enredaba muy rápido y te tardabas mucho en lavarlo, yo la apoyaba en eso. Poseía unos hermosos ojos color marrón.

Me costaba creer que Sakine Meiko fuese hermana de mi madre, Lilian Hibiki, antes Lilian Sakine, tía Meiko conserva su apellido de soltera, nunca se casó, cuando le pregunto el porqué, siempre terminamos hablando de otra cosa.

-Meiko-oba, ya arregle mis maletas y tengo todo listo, solo me falta guardar las demás cosas, pero ocupare cajas para eso

-no hay problema cielo, mañana traeré las cajas y podremos guardar todo, ¿de acuerdo?-yo asentí –bueno, solo mañana iras a clases, el martes arreglaremos todo ya para irnos y el miércoles estaremos en el aeropuerto

-claro-le sonreí

-Yufu, ¿ya has hablado con tu familia?

-si Meiko-san, están de acuerdo con todo, inclusive me dijeron que…

Deje de prestar atención y vi hacia un punto fijo de la nada, mañana entregaría los papeles y me despediría de todos.

.

.

.

El sonido del despertador sonaba cada vez más fuerte, saque mi mano de entre las sabanas y lo apague, Salí de la cama, me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha, me cambie y me puse el uniforme, me coloque un lazo blanco alrededor del cabello y lo amarre, me mire al espejo, intente sonreír pero fue en vano.

-solo es un día más…

Salí de mi habitación, tome una tostada, me la metí en la boca y luego en la entrada me puse los zapatos y me despedí de Yufu y Meiko-oba.

En el colegio cuando llegue me encontré con mis amigas, Momo, Defoko y Yukari.

No me atreví a decirles lo que sucedía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

A la hora del receso, todos salieron apresuradamente, yo me levante y tome unos papeles de mi mochila, vi a mis amigas que se levantaron y se acercaban hacia mí, hice como si no las había visto y salí corriendo del salón, llegue a secretaria y entregue los papeles, luego de que revisaron todo y lo registraron la secretaria me dijo:

-bueno, te vamos a extrañar mucho Rin-chan, tu tienes unas notas exelentes y eres muy aplicada, ese otro colegio tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte.

-gracias –le dije sonriendo –etto…¿podria decirme que colegio es?-le pregunte con la curiosidad a flor de piel

-lo siento Rin, es una sorpresa, aquí mismo tengo una nota de tu tia que me pide que no te diga nada –dijo mostrándome la nota que había enviado mi tia mezclada con los papeles –pero te dire que tienes mucha suerte de entrar a estudiar ahí, muy pocos lo logran.

-ya veo… bueno… gracias-dije dándome la vuelta

-¡suerte con tu traslado!-me grito ella mientras yo salía.

Sali con la mirada gacha, solte un suspiro, luego levante la vista y lo que vi me sorprendio… mis amigas estaban ahí, habían escuchado todo. Rin palidecio.

-¿te cambiaras de escuela?, ¡porque no nos lo dijiste!-le reclamo furiosa Defoko-¿acaso no confias en nosotros o que?

-no-no es eso –dijo Rin apartando la vista

-¡entonces que es!, no creo que alguien no le cuente a sus amigas que se va a mudar desde hace mucho tiempo y no les diga nada-dijo Momo con lagrimas en los ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento

-¿desde cuando lo sabes Rin?-pregunto preocupada Yukari

-desde ayer… a mi tia la ascendieron a vicepresidenta, por lo tanto nos mudaremos a Tokyo

-¡A Tokyo!, pero, ¿Dónde estudiaras?

-bueno, no tengo idea no me quieren decir-dijo haciendo un puchero enfadada –lamento no haberles dicho, pero no me encontraba valor para decirles, ustedes han sido unas grandes amigas.

-fueron los mejores cinco meses y una semana que he pasado en mi vida-dijo Yukari –te extrañaremos

-yo tembien las extrañare, etto.. ¿podria?-dijo mostrando la cámara que tenia guardada en su bolsillo –gracias

Rin tomo la cámara y le tomo una foto a sus amigas, luego le pidieron a algún alumno que pasaba por ahí que les tomara una foto.

-cuando llegue a Tokio, les enviare un correo diciéndoles donde vivo y donde estudio

-claro, ¡te iremos a visitar algún dia!-dijo algre Momo – etto.., ¿Cuándo te vas?

-el… el miércoles-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Vi la expresión de enojo, desconcierto, tristeza y sorpresa en cara de mis amigas.

-lo siento…

Después de eso pase toda la tarde con ellas, fueron a mi casa y nos ayudaron a Yufu y a mi a empacar las cosas de la casa.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente no fui a clases, supongo que todos ya sabían, porque cuando llegue en mitad de una clase para darles unos reglaos a mis amigas, todos me despidieron y me tenían cartas de "Te queremos mucho" y otros de "Buen Viaje", me dieron muchos regalos pequeños.

Les entregue a mis amigas sus regalos, unas copias de las fotos que me habían pedido y dos pulseras que decias "Amigas Por Siempre".

Me despedi de ellas y luego me fui a casa, terminamos de arreglar los muebles, almorzamos, vimos televisión por ultima vez en esa casa, cenamos y luego a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tia Meiko nos despertó poruqe teníamos que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto, nos alistamos y nos fuimos.

Hicimos el chequeo de maletas y nos mandaron a la recepción, fuimos a desayunar a un cafetín del aeropuerto y luego nos volvimos a ir a sentar a esperar el avión.

_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, por favor abordar el avión._

Empezamos a subir, vi por el gran ventanal del aeropuerto por ultima vez a Sapporo.

En el avión iba viendo a travez de la ventana, me coloque los audífonos y al cabo de un rato me dormi. Desperte justoa tiempo, porque la señora con el carrito de la comida iba pasando, compre una bolsa de nueces. Volvi a dormir.

Desperte por la voz de tia Meiko que me decía que ya era hora, estábamos a punto de bajar.

Bajamos del avión, fuimos a por las maletas y luego, un carro de la empressa nos esperaba, fuimos hacia la casa que nos tenían dispuesta, eso no era una casa, ¡era una mansión!, bueno, casi, una mansión quizás era un poco mas grande y con mas habitaciones, talvez mas terreno, pero igualmente ¡era enorme!.

-¿les gusta?-nos pregunto Tia Meiko viéndonos a Yufu y a mi

-¿Cómo es que nos dieron una casa asi los de la empresa?-pregunte confusa, que yo sepa daban casas menos elegantes

-bueno, solo te puedo decir que tuvimos una pequeña ayuda por alguien que participo en hacerte –me dijo tia Meiko sonriendo

-¿mi padre? –ella asintió levemente – oh rayos.

-no es tan malo Rin, mira mañana, ¡empezaras la nueva escuela!

Bueno, quizás no era tan malo, pero… ¿a que escuela ire?, me acerque sigilosamente a ver los papeles que tia Meiko había dejado en la mesa, busque el de mi traslado vi la escuela, el alma se me vino a los pies ¿yo estudiare ahí?, no puede ser ¡yo estudiare ahí!.

Una gran felicidad me invadio, estudiare en el lugar que he deseado desde que empezamos con las mudanzas y tengo uso de razón.

Si no me equivoco, esta será la mejor mudanza que jamas haya tenido en toda mi vida.

* * *

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, aqui vengo con mi nueva historia para abrir el 2014, ¿que tal?, espero que les guste, ¿como despidieron el 2013? espero que bien, porque yo, lo despedi fatal, velorios, entierros, contal que vine al funeral de mi bisabuelo en San Miguel y salimos huyendo de nuevo a San Salvador, debido a que el Volcan Chaparrastique, empezo a hacer erupcion, asi que, hizimos maletas y nos regresamos a SS, bueno, pero aparte de eso, ¡la cena de año nuevo estuvo genial! ¡yo la hice!, me quedo deliciosa, (Yo corte los vegetales). pero bueno dejando a parte eso, espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo y que este 2014 se llene de bendiciones para todos ustedes.**

**¡Dejad Reviews! que nada cuesta.**

**¡Felz Dia/Tarde/Noche!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Del Odio Al Amor**

**Capítulo 2: El peor dia de mi vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban a travez de las persianas mal cerradas de una ventana. Iluminaban una pequeña habitación de lo que parecía ser un departamento, habían prendas de ropa esparcidas por todas partes del suelo, zapatos, calcetines, faldas, y pantalones escolares.

En una cama dormitaban dos cuerpos, ambos cubiertos por una simple y delgada sabana blanca. Un teléfono empezó a sonar en la mesa al lado de la cama. Una mano salio de entre las sabanas blancas y tomo el teléfono, inmediatamente contesto…

-¿Hola?-pregunto una soñolienta voz atravez del teléfono -¿Quién es?

-¡como que "quien es"!-chillo una voz de chica atravez del auricular -¡soy yo!

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto el chico con una voz divertida, mientras que con su mano libre enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo de la chica a su lado

-¡Soy yo Len!, soy Miku, ¡tu novia!-grito la chica en el auricular, Len sonrio - ¿con quien demonios estas?

-¿Por qué insinuas que estoy con alguien?-dijo con un deje de fastidio mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a recoger sus prendas perdidas

-pues… porque se supone que debiste estar conmigo ayer, en la noche, te espere y te espere pero ¡nunca llegaste!-dijo la chica casi gritando, el chico se golpeo con una mano la frente -¿Quién es la zorra por la que me dejaste plantado?

Le volvió a mirar a la chica pelirroja que dormitaba pasivamente en la cama, la verdad era que ni el mismo sabia su nombre, se había topado con la chica esa noche, y luego de un par de cortejos y que la susodicha se tomara un par de copas, el había hecho su magia y se había aprovechado de la ocasión.

-¿Zorra?, bueno, si tu crees que mi madre es una zorra yo se lo comunicare –dijo fingiendo un tono de enojo

-¿t-tu madre?- titubio con miedo la chica –y-yo no cre-creo que tu ma-madre sea una zo-zorra, ¿p-porque lo-lo dices?

Len esbozo una sonrisa, la chica había caído en su trampa, en realidad que era una ingenua.

-Mi madre vino a visitarme ayer en la tarde, quería entregarme un recado de mi padre personalmente, no la podía dejar sola después de que viajo desde tan lejos solo para verme, olvide haberte llamado, perdóname-dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento en su voz

-oh Len, perdóname, no lo sabia, he sido una tonta y-yo… lo siento, fui una tonta al pensar que tu… yo… Te Amo-dijo la chica atravez del auricular

Len hizo una mueca divertida –yo también Te Amo Miku –dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y que la chica siguiera hablando –si claro, como si yo pudiese sentir algo como eso

Len se dirigio al lavabo, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua cayera, se lavo el rostro y se vio el espejo, su rubio cabello caia rebelde y desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, tomo una liga elástica y con esta amarro sus rubios cabellos en una cola alta.

Salio del departamento dejando a la chica pelirroja dormida.

Len salio del edificio para encaminarse hacia su casa. El vivía solo desde los 12 años. Habia pedido una casa para si mismo, sus padres después de una gran discusión pidiendo una explicación sobre porque el chico ya no quería vivir con ellos aceptaron darle una casa, desde esa edad el chico había pasado a vivir solo.

Llego a su vecindario y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, no estaba muy lejos.

Len llego hacia una gran casa pintada de blanco con amarillo, de dos plantas, con un gran y enorme jardín, metio la llave por la cerradura y se dirigio a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir por un poco mas de tiempo, eran las dos de la madrugada, todavía tenia hasta las 6 de la mañana. Inconscientemente miro hacia la ventana que daba hacia la otra casa, la cual poseía un balcón en la ventana de enfrente.

-¿hasta cuando alguien habitará esa casa?-se pregunto.

La casa de la par, desde que el la conocía, nunca había sido habitada, al parecer, el barrio era demasiado costoso para cualquiera, puesto que seria difícil encontrar a alguien de baja clase –como decían los padres de Len – vieviendo en es barrio tan lujoso. Solo había sido alquilada unas dos o tres veces, pero los huepedes no duraban mas de una o dos semanas, ¿acaso era el un mal vecino?, ¡que va!.

.

.

.

El despertador empezó a sonar.

Len se sento en la cama y se refregó los ojos , miro al aparato que seguía sonando, las 6:40…

-¡6:40!, oh no… -dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto - ¡voy tarde, muy tarde!

Len se dirigio a la ducha y fue directo a darse un rápido y fugaz baño para luego ir a tomar el uniforme del armario y vestirse rápidamente.

-¿Cómo fue que me pude quedar dormido?, ¡hace 30 minutos que me tuve que haber ido!-dijo Len poniéndose de un salto de pie y corriendo a darse una rapida ducha

Ya cambiado y arreglado, Len tomo la mochila y bajo a la sala, donde unos leves chillidos se escuchaban provenientes de una jaula…

-hola Cassi… ¿Cómo estas, te desperté?, lo siento… toma tu desayuno –dijo poniéndole unos cuantos vegetales en un plato a el conejillo de indias blanco con café que que corria en la jaula –nos vemos en la tarde Cassi

Len salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la estación del metro, tenia que esperar 50 minutos para llegar al colegio, y por si eso no era malo, tendría que esperar 15 minutos para el próximo metro.

-¿es que este dia no puede ser peor?-musito Len irritado

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en el Instituto Vocaloid**

-este… disculpe señor… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la directora?, soy de nuevo ingreso y bueno, me perdi y ya llevo mas de media hora dundeando –el hombre le dirigio una severa miada - ¡lo siento!, ¡qui-quize decir buscando!

-claro, se encuentra en el tercer piso del edificio, el segundo pasillo, a mano derecha luego por la segunda puerta en el tercer pasillo a mano izquierda, ¿entendido?

-s-si muchas gracias-dijo dándose la vuelta -_¿Qué demonios me dijo? –_penso Rin con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la frente y empezando a caminar

.

.

.

**Volviendo con Len…**

-¿es que este dia no puede ser peor?-musito Len irritado, dirigiendo su mano hacia su bolsa del pantalón – rayos… creo que hable demasiado pronto, no traje el dinero, y para colmo ni siquiera hize un bento y tampoco he desayunado –dijo pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Espero los quince minutos que tenia que esperar, subio al metro y por si fuera el colmo, estaba completamente lleno, y le toco ir parado en medio de dos hombres completamente gordos y sudorosos, y si eso era poco, que apestaban a alcohool y parece que no se habían bañado en un buen tiempo.

-no puedo creer que este pasando por esto, a la próxima revisare mejor el despertador antes de programarlo, esto me pasa por haberme quedado dormido

Y asi fue Len en todo el viaje hacia el instituto, que para colmo, justo cuando llego, ya se había perdido la hora de geometría, y el vigilante no lo dejaba pasar, asi que se tuvo que meter por el lado de las niñas, ya que, su instituto, era mixto, pero los niños recibían clases en un lado y las niñas recibían clases en otro lado, los niños y las niñas no se podían mezclar. Era una norma muy importante.

Fue cachado entrando por el ala B sección 3, donde las niñas recibían su clase de danza, y fue llevado por la sub-directora, hacia el despacho de la directora, sinceramente, ese no era el dia de Len.

.

.

.

**Volviendo adonde nos quedamos con Rin…**

-hace rato que comenzaron las clases y yo sigo sin encontrar a la directora, ¡que buen comienzo Rin!-dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, iba tan frustrada que no se fijo que choco con un hombre -¡l-lo siento!-dijo levantándose del suelo

-disculpeme señorita, … ¿señorita?, ¡que hace una niña en el área de los niños!-dijo con voz autoritaria el hombre -¡esta área esta restrictamente prohibida para las niñas!

-¿eh? _Claro, lo olvide, aquí los niños y las niñas reciben educación por separado, ya meti la pata _¡disculpeme usted, señor!, pero es que yo soy de nuevo ingreso y estoy buscando a la directora para entregarle los papeles de mi traslado, y p-pues me he perdido, m-me pre-preguntaba si… ¿no seria usted tan amale de mostrarme donde se encuentra la dirección? Yo, bueno… ya no me quiero seguir perdiendo mas clases, eso es totalmente malo, y a mi no me gusta estar cometiendo tan atroz y semejante acto, como estar perdiéndome las clases –dijo fingiendo inocencia

-de acuerdo, acompáñeme, la llevare donde la directora, sígame….

Rin siguió al hombre hacia el despacho de la directora y gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que el despacho de la directora, era el mismo por el que ya había pasado mas de cinco veces

-muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco, en verdad –dijo dando una reverencia

Rin entro en el despacho de la directora, acto seguido, se sento a esperar a que la secretaria le dijera que podía pasar

-ya puede entrar señorita, la directora ya se desocupo-dijo sonriéndole

-muchas gracias señorita-dijo inclinándose y dirigiéndose al despacho de la directora

.

.

.

**En otra parte de el instituto…**

**(Baños de hombres)**

-¡apurate Nero, ya casi se van a ir las chicas!, tenemos que aprovechar que el salón contiguo es el de los vestuarios para la clase de deporte, vamos, ¡deprisa!, ¿crees que no se han ido todavía?

-ya cállate Kaito, claro que no se han ido, en este preciso instante deben de estarse cambiando-dijo el chico rubio mientras hacia un pequeño agujero en la pared con un pequeño taladro –ademas, si no las logramos ver ahorita, las veremos después, cuando se vengan a cambiar para la clase de esgrima

Nero acerco su ojo al pequeño hoyo, por el cual pudo divisar a las chicas de dos años mayores que se estaban desvistiendo para la clase de natación, Nero se sonrojo al instante

-¡dejame ver a mi Nero!-dijo el peliazul empujando al rubio con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano sostenia un cono de helado que se estaba derritiendo – es mi turno

-ya déjalo Kaito, de todas formas –se escucho un ruido -¡alguien viene!-dijo Nero escondiéndose en uno de los baños, mientras Kaito se tiraba al suelo y se cubria el rostro con la bufanda azul

-¿se puede saber que esta haciendo aquí, en el suelo, Shion-san?

-p-prefecto Nakamura… ¿me creería si le dijera de que… estoy limpiando el piso?

-claro… con helado en la mano y en el rostro, ¿no es asi?

-bueno… es que… yo

-venga conmigo, al salón de castigos….

-¡pero…! -intento replicar Kaito, pero, de esa no se salvaba, lo habían cachado y de esta o había quien lo pudiese ayudar

Kaito siguió al prefecto hacia el salón de castigos, donde, inclusive, ya tenia su asiento especial.

.

.

.

-compermiso –dijo Rin abriendo la puerta y pasando por ella –este, soy la alumna de nuevo ingreso, Hibiki Rin-dijo con la mirada gacha

-levantate recta, mírame de frente, compórtate como una dama, en esta institución, a parte de enseñar arte a nuestros alumnos, también enseñamos modales y disciplina, y esa postura no es digna de una señorita –rin acato las ordenes y miro fijamente a la directora, le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero, ¿de donde? -¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-este… ¡ah!, si, soy Hibiki Rin y soy la alumna de nuevo ingreso, aquí traigo los papeles del traslado y…

-¿Rin?, vaya, parece que no has cambiado nado, eres la misma chiquilla desaliñada, de malos modales y timida pero a la vez completamente parlanchina de siempre, ya sabia yo que te tenían que dejar mas tiempo en esa escuela de modales en Londres, pero, ¿me hicieron caso?, claro que, no, es por eso que sigues igual

-etto… discúlpeme, pero, ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo estuve en una escuela de modales en Londres?

-por que yo misma lo sugerí niña, sabia que si seguias de esa manera, nada bueno iba a salir, pero claro, mi esposo siempre fue tan compulsivo, mira que mimarte de esa manera, siempre te consentia tanto, fue una lastima que todos esos consentimientos hacia tu parte no le hayan ayudado a enfrentar el cáncer, fue una lastima que muriera, me sentía tan sola después de eso, y lo peor es que los desalmados de mis nietos, ¡ninguno se atrevio a visitarme después de la muerte de su padre!, en especial tu padre, hasta la fecha la única llamada que he recibido de el, fue para avisarme de que tu estudiarias aquí

-espere ¿Quién usted y como sabe todo eso?, no me diga de que usted… -se quedo con la frase flotando en el aire porque en ese instante lo comprendio -¿abuela?

-compulsiva y maleducada, igual a tu padre, pero en el físico te pareces a tu madre, ¡ah!, una bella mujer, ella si se digno a enviarme presentes justo después de la muerte de mi querido esposo, y ahora, si no fuera por Lily no te hubiese aceptado, mi hijo no tiene ningún derecho de pedirme favores como esos

-esto… bueno abuela yo..

-¡no me llames abuela!, aui no eres mas que una alumna y por lo tanto, eres mi alumna, no mi nieta

-e-entiendo-dijo Rin inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-te explicare las normas, tu salón es el aula E-6, en el ala C, segundo piso, enviare a alguien a que te enseñe tu salón mas tarde, pero por ahora, déjame que te explique las normas, en primer lugar, no puedes….

**30 minutos mas tarde**

-¿has entendido?

-si abu… digo señora directora

.

.

.

-joven Kagamine,, esta vez si será reprendido, espero que la directora le de un severo castigo, no entra a clases y se va a meter al área de las señoritas y para colmo, llega sumamente tarde, ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?-dijo la prefecta mientras entraban a la sala de estar del despacho de la directora, -le avisare que estas aquí, seguro le agradara verte

La prefecta entro en el depacho.

-… señora directora, he entendido-dijo inclinándose

-muy bien, oh, prefecta Shibuya, justo a quien necesitaba, ¿podria mostrarle a la señorita Hibiki aquí presente –dijo señalando a la rubia –donde queda su salón, el aula E-6?

-claro señora, pero tengo a un alumno ahí afuera esperando por un castigo, fue detenido entrando al área de la sección femenina, saltándose la primera clase y llegando tarde a clases

-de acuerdo, ¿se puede saber quien es?

-el joven Kagamine

-no puede ser, ¿otra vez?, dígale que pase, lleva a la señorita Hibiki a su salón, ahora mismo

-claro –la mujer salio y le dijo algo al chico de afuera, luego salio con Rin, y esta vio de reojo al rubio, quien también le dio una fugaz mirada, luego se retiraron

-¿Qué es esa conducta Len?

-hola abuelita –dijo el chico sonriéndole apenadamente a la mujer

Sinceramente, ese era el peor dia en la vida de Kagamine Len y Hibiki Rin

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les pareece?, iba a subir el capitulo antes, pero el 20 de enero comienzo las clases y bueno, tenia que comprar todas las cosas, mandar a hacer los uniformes, y todo eso... aparte de que me estaba lamentando debido a que estuve en el funeral de mi abuelita, que murio hace 4 dias y pues, me sentia muy triste como para escribir, pero aparte de eso, ¿que les parece el instituto?, ¿sueño o pesadilla?, ¡comenten!**

**¡Dejen un review!, que nada cuesta, son gratis!**

**Guest: me alegra que te guste, sincermente, ¿que te ha parecido el segundo capitulo?, espero con ansias tu proximo review, besos y abrazos, cuidate.**

**dianis mar:**** espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ojala y no me haya tardado mucho en actualizar, besos y abrazos, ¡adiosito!, ¡hasta el proximo capitulo!, ¡que pases un lindo dia/tarde/noche!**

**Dannyplz: ¿que te ha parecido la escuela en que estudia Rin? ¿bien o mal?, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**¿no hay mas reviews?, creo que no, bueno, espero que todos pasen un feliz ¡dia/tarde/noche! y que la suerte les acompañe siempre :P.**


End file.
